The accidental skype call
by Justwatchthestars
Summary: It was supposed to be her best freind.. but luck just was not on claires side and instead she ended up talking to leo valdez...in her crop top,sweat pants and socks. AND THAT CHILDREN IS HOW LEO GOT A LADY
1. Chapter 1

Claire

ITS GOING DOWN! IM YELLING TIMBER! YOU BETTER MOVE! YOU BETTER DANCE!" i sang dancing around my room. I grabbed some pink sweats and a crop top that says 'HUG MEH BROTHA' and changed into it. then i pulled on socks.

I ran to my computer and logged onto Skype. I then typed in my best friends number. while it was dialing i stood up and searched my room for the Cheetos i have hidden. I pulled away and turned to my computer screen."HEY MATTI- you're not Matti...I trailed off

* * *

leo

I sat at my table working on some blue prints. then I heard a ringing. I walked over to the screen.

When did I get a Skype?

Oh yeah that time

I answered the call and was greeted by a girl under her bed. she pulled out with a bag of Cheetos and turned to face me "HEY MATTI-your not matti" she said.

I blushed and twiddled my hands together. "sorry" i said" I'll go" she lunged towards the computer as if to stop me,"No!" she screamed "stay and we can talk"

I nodded "sooo whats your name? i'm Leo"

* * *

Claire

Leo? leo? leoooooo

That name sounds familiar

"IM Claire Johnson" I said looking around my room.

my eyes fell on a book.

_the lost hero_

holy shit

LEO VALDEZ

CLAIRE YOU ARE SKYPING A FICTIONAL BOOK CHARCTER!

DEEP BREATHS

"How old are you" i asked him even though i know the anwser already

I know everything about him

Ok that sounds creepy

"16" he answered

I mentally praised the big man

_thank you for keeping me calm_

Leo ran his fingers through his hair

HOLY SHITTT

I'M A GONNER

IM A PUDDLE

A PUDDLE OF WHAT WAS ONCE CLAIRE JOHNSON!

my 8 year old brother mike saved me then

Huh, never thought i'd say that

"Clairrrrreeeeeeee come help me turn on spongebob"

i smiled apologeticly at Leo

"same time tomorrow"

"absolutely"

I ended the call and jumped up from my seat. I danced around the room. Mike looked at me weirdly before dragging me out of the room.

* * *

**What do yall think?**

**review please**

**i olny own claire :)**

**Who looks like selena gomez**

**sorry for spelling mistakes and stuff **

**i inly get to update this at night and so my brain isnt wotking very well**

**i will update after i get 5 reviews**

**bye for now my darlings**


	2. Sorry!

**hi guys! **

**So I was planning on updating this today but me and my mom got in a fight so I'm grounded.**

**i already have the next two chapters written so if you can bear with me when I get back I will post four chapters.**

**i love all of y'all **

**~dream of broken butterflys **

**aka:kaylee**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys**

**im technally im grounded for a month**

**ooops**

**and at the end I'll explain why but right now I'm writing on my iPad.**

**this chapter is just a filler. It kinda explains claires family.**

**ummmmm oh yeah I don't own.**

**thanks for all of your reviews by the way it made me smile a lot :)**

**also. my iPad is doing somthing weird and it won't get off bold so this chapter is going to be bold...**

* * *

Claire

"your just going to sit there and eat chips in front of me?" IN reply to Leos question I popped another handful of Cheetos in my mouth. Leo rolled his eyes at me.

"real mature"

my dad poked his head in the room,"hey babe have you seen your father anywhere?"

i shook my head and he left. I turned back to Leo who looked confused,"what?" I asked him.

"you have two dads"

"two dads and six siblings"

"wow"

"yup"

"what's your siblings names"

"there's me,Emma who's 14,James whose 12,holly 10, mike 8,sunny 5, and elli whose 4"

wow I have a big family

"big family" Leo commented

hehe it's like he can read my mind

like Edward cullen

ok no edwards creepy

" what about you? Where do you live?"

"right now? On a warship that is currently 30,000 feet above ground"

"oh yeah forgot"

at that moment coach hedge yelled for Leo and he signed off

* * *

**hi guys**

**ok so I didn't get my room perfect the way my mom likes so she called me lazy and a lot of other things. I disagreed and got grounded.**

**i know this chapter sucks but I was trying to type it really quickly beacuse I was in the Starbucks restroom and didn't want anyone coming for me.**

**i have the next chapter written. And it ends with kinda a cliffhanger so i alao know what I'm doing with the chapter after that...**

**yes here dads are gay. If you don't agree with that then don't worry it doesn't really affect the story.i met a girl the other day who told me that people always thought it was weird that she had two dads so that's what inspired me.**

**also remember the name will pop up again.**

**umm I will update again on Monday and stuff.**

**stay beautiful **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peeplz **

**ok and here is the next chapter**

**don't for get to review**

**claire: your forgetting something**

**me:uh no I'm not**

**claire:she doesn't own**

* * *

I walked into my house after my feet immediately carried me into the kitchen.

bad feet! Life isn't an all you can eat buffet.

anyway when I walked to the fridge I saw a note on the fridge,

_hi love,_

_we all have gone to mikes so for 's money for pizza on the counter_

_please do not burn the house down or blow it up._

_love ya_

_dad_

hmmm home alone

YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

If you thought party then you didn't catch the part where I said I stalk Leo Valdez.

OH NO! When Claire Johnson is home alone she dances around in just her under garments.

that might not be a good idea because I have pizza coming so I changed into skinny jeans and a flowy top.

Then I ran to my room,grabbed my panda,turned on the music and proceeded to tango (horribly) across my room.

...

"Lets go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun" I sang along and shook my hips,"I know we only met but let's pretend it's lo- JESUS CHRIST" I screamed looking at my laptop.

_thank you lord for letting me put on clothes_

"no,just me keep going though it's very entertaining" he said smirking.

* * *

**good? Bad? **

**Soo I have plans for this story.**

**i pinky promise!**

**ummm review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**I'm still on my iPad so I'm battling auto correct so sorry if stuff doesn't make sense.**

**i did use spell check and stuff before i published this. **

**And I got my brother to grammar check it so I hope it looks better...**

**stay beautiful **

**~dream of broken butterfly's **


	5. Chapter 5

**hi**

**sooo *Sings* HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN!**

**anywho haha**

**umm i m hoping this is longer and stuff.**

**theres some spanish here so at the bottom is translations. i dont know if it is all 100% correct i used google.**

**sorrry :(**

**also have yall seen the giver trailer?**

**ARRRRGGGGG GRRRRR *Smashes head into cement wall***

**Disclaimer:i don't own**

* * *

_**recap**_

_"Lets go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun" I sang along and shook my hips,"I know we only met but let's pretend it's lo- JESUS CHRIST" I screamed looking at my laptop._

_thank you lord for letting me put on clothes_

_"no,just me keep going though it's very entertaining" he said smirking._

Claires

"Lo que el bro mierda!" I screamed at leo. his eyes widened in shock before laughing.

i glared at leo who smirked.

"estás muerto para mí valdez. no espere. voy a matarte. voy a encontrar la alegría en envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y estrangular usted."i spat at him enjoying the look of fear that spread across his face.

"okokok no need to threaten me." leo said putting his hands in the air. I snickered.

_LEO_

Did she just threaten to strangle me?

yeah she did.

I think im in love.

NONONONONONONONONO

NO

NO VALDEZ

"lllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooo "

"clairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeebbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeaarrr"

"I am so bored"

"sucks for you"

Claire looked like she was about to threaten me in Spanish again but the doorbell rang before she jumped off the bed and ran down stairs shouting the word pizza over her shoulder.

"Hot κορίτσι" I screamed a very girlish scream and turned to face the son of what he said registered in my mind and i slapped him. Nico sat down next to me and stared at the computer screen. Claire came back in with a pizza box.

"who's this?" she asked me

"This is Nico"

"hi Nico" A cat climbed into her bed and hissed at Nico. Claire glared at it and scolded the cat,"No! bad mushu! fish are friends not food!"

"im a son of hades.."

"eh it makes no difference"

for the rest of the skype cal we sat and played truth or dare.

* * *

** ugh i hate this chapter.**

**like i dont even care if i get filled with flames beacuse i know this chapter sucks.**

**so the next chapter is when stuff actually happens and stuff.**

**i start school tomorrow so i cant update as often as i like due to school,dance,my brothers wrestling.**

**i try though.**

**ummm translations!**

**"Lo que el bro mierda!": "What the fuck bro!"**

**estás muerto para mí valdez. no espere. voy a matarte. voy a encontrar la alegría en envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y estrangular usted.=**

**you're dead to me valdez. I'll kill you. I find joy in wrapping my hands around his neck and strangle you.**

**idk **

**once again i am so sorry this chapter sucks **

**ugg **

**ugh**

**please forgive me! :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHOOL SUCKS!**

**12:15 am and i am sitting on my couch typing this for you because i love you.**

**Sigh**

**Normally i write my chapters then get my best guy friend to read it over. This is just from the top of my unicorn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

I would like to belive that this is not real.

This is juist some leo x oc fanfiction i read in the early hours.

No! this is real.

Lets go back to when i came home from school shall we?

...

I ran into my house wiping my cheeks frantically trying to run to my room before anyone saw them. I threw my self down on my bed and let myself cry for a good five minutes before forcing myself to stop. Then I got up to change out of my uniform and into clothes.

This is where my face turns a horrible shade of red and I melt into a Claire puddle.

I pulled on my sweat pants and almost had my bra strap clasped when I heard a squeak from behind me. I whirled around and saw Leo with his hands thrown over his face which was an unflattering shade of tomato. Not that I looked any better.

I quickly ran out of sight of my camera and slipped on my shirt. Once I came back the two of us just sat there awkwardly until Leo broke the silence

"Nice boobs"

* * *

**So this is just a filler.**

**Is it weird that this was orignally going to be heart felt.**

**haha.**

**umm i know its really short but i pinky promise ill update tomorrow.**

**Or today...**

**i don't know.**

**Comment and stuff**

**Stay gold ponyboy**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG OMG OMG GUYS!**

**So like i was at the park and i saw that rick was coming to atlanta. I like go to my mom and tell her and like i just tell her to tell her and she looks at me and goes "when do tickets go on sale"**

** it took me a sec to relize**

**HOLY SHIT GUYS IM GOING TO GO AND IM GOING TO SEE RICK IN FUCKING FLESH AND BLOOD**

**anywho have any of yall read _if i_ stay?**

**AHHHHHHH**

**i was so fucking in love with the book cover like holy shit.**

**then i finished reading the book**

**DO NOT READ THE NEXT TO LINES IF U HAVEN'T READ IT!**

_**It's the first time today i can truly hear him**_

_**"mia?" he asks.**_

**WHAT THE HELL BRO I LIKE SCREAMED THE RAN OUT SIDE AND SCREAMED AGAIN THEN RAN BACK INSIDE AND THREW THE BOOK ONTO THE NICE PILLOW STACK I MADE**

**so this chapter actually came to me in a dream and i tried to lessen the mushyness but that one line **

***SOBS***

**While you read this i suggest listining to "love of a daughter" by demi lavato **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN**

* * *

_One time when i was four my dad came home. my real dad. He acted weird and his wordsnwere jumbled together. I ran and hid in my room._

_I don't think my dad knew that i saw him that night because in the morning he didn't mention it or anything._

_When I was six he hit me for the first time. He was drunk. I said something he didn't like and he lost it._

_That was the first time i was ever truly afraid of him._

_My mom visited me once when i was 11. they called me to the front office where aa woman who looked nothing like me was. She didnt say anything just gave me a book and left. when i finally read the title it said Percy jackson and the olympions;the lightning theif _

_Every year anther book was delivered to me. They gave me hope. they gave me somthing to belive. I could be a demigod. i wasnt a mistake. i would be taken to camp halfblood where i would be accepted.__**  
**_

_I was 12 the first time i cut. I read about it and tried it. of course i didnt use a razor or a knife. i used i used sissers (**Sorry auto correct wont stop correcting this word) **I did it but i stopped soon._

_I was taken from my dad when I was 13. He went to jail for child abuse and drugs. I went into foster care. _

_I saw my dad once. _

_all that drinking and drugs and smoking caught up to him i guess. He got cancer. _

_I saw him in the hospitalhe was attached to breathing tubes and other things. it was sort of scary._

_he looked at me and said two words before i ran from the room _

_"i'm sorry"_

_My dad died a week after that._

_Three days later i was adopted._

_I think my dad cared about me. He never said it to me but after he was sober he would come to my room and say he was sorry._

_I think i cared about him too._

_But we didn't love each other_

* * *

**This WILL MAKE SENSE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I PROMISE.**

** ummm so the ac is broken in my house**

**crap**

**I am sorry for the shortness of these chapters!**

**i am going to start a _gods read with a twist _ soon so look out for that**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS TO PIECES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Percy's b-day was yesterday and I men to post it yesterday but alas my dear brother pulled the wifi on me.**

**so here it is all in Leo's p.o.v.**

**im gonna pos the next chapter soon**

* * *

"it has to be something big!" Came the voice of Jason. I walked into the game room where the seven besides percy and annabeth were sitting around the couches.

"what's going on?" I asked propping against the table.

"we're planning a surprise party for percy."

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh

...

" No! Leo blue coloring! " Annabeth snapped at me. I nodded and quickly put the green food coloring down. We were making a cake for our special seaweed brain.

"Jason,Leo! Did you out sugar in this!" Annabeth growled at us. I stuck a finger in the batter and spit it out.

Very bitter.

annabeth banged her head against the book she was holding while Jason ran into the pantry and came out with the bag of sugar. We dumped half the bag in it and put it in the oven.

...

"ohh Nico" hazel sang stepping in front of her brother. Nico stared at hazel.

the rest of us came out from around the corner wearing creepy smiles on our faces as we slowly walked towards the son of hades.

"woah guys...guys..GUYS!" Frank and I lunged at him while piper and hazel got to work.

...

"all right guys he's in there" annabeth told us.

We nodded and walked out carrying the blue cake.

i lit the candle and we placed it in front of percy Who looked at us in confusion.

we then started to sing happy birthday loudly and off key.

then we dug into the cake

...

"present time" piper exclaimed,"come out Nico"

"I'm good"

Jason and I went and dragged the son of hades out of the hall.

percy stared at Nico on shock before bursting out laughing.

for Nico was dresses as a life sized pillow panda pet.

* * *

**so I know this wasn't related to the actual story but I had to post this!**

**i don't know if you laughed bit I did.**

**soooo**

**love y'all **

**disclaimer: I don't own**


	9. Chapter 9

**so i was in the library this morning and i saw your reviews~~**

**32 ****!**

**i started dancing around and then fell.**

**cuse im so graceful.**

**anyway i wont be able to update for the next two weeks. Im going to be so busy.**

**Also i have a new story called demons.**

**im thinking about post a chronicles of narnia fanfiction**

**thoughts?**

**So during these next two weeks i will have some actual chapter to give yall.**

**please don't leave me yet :(**

**I really love yall and love to look at your reviews and stuff.**

**soooo**

**yeah...**

**oh and one more thing (i know im rambling)**

**my brother said i should do a live stream. i don't think anybody would watch or anything so should i?**

**thats all **

**~stay gold**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! hi hi hi :)**

**so i wrote this and stuff. im only going to be updating maybe once a week from now on beacuse i have yearbook dance school and other stuff.**

**I hope yall like this.**

**:'))**

* * *

**Leo**

I am not a stalker I say as I stalk.

Well this is not really stalking.

Eh.

I clicked on the google search box and typed Claire Johnson.

Enter.

_ClairebearValdez-tumblr_

_Itsclairebear-youtube_

_Claire johnson-facebook_

_The oversized potato ( clairebear)-twitter_

When in doubt start at the beggining

LETS START AT THE VERY BEGGINING! A VERY GOOD PLACE TO START!

ok valdez no more t.v. for you.

I clicked the link to her tumblr page and scrolled through her about me

_hihi peeplz :)_

_so im not actually married to leo valdez. but a girl can dream right?_

_I'm 16 and was adopted three years ago by my two epic dads ;)_

_Anyway this blog is to rub Leo Valdez's sexiness into the nonbelievers face._

WOAH

NO

Wait...

yep she had a blog dedicated to me.

this is awkward...

* * *

**I SUCK!**  
**i am so sorry for not updating and stuff**

**im sorry this chapter is crap but im writing this in the lobby of my dance studio with like 3 of my freinds reading over my shoulder. **

**i will probably post the next chappie tomorrow wich is going to pick up where i left off.**

**I wove all of yall **


	11. Chapter 11

**So...dododododo.**

**urm**

**tacos tacos taaacos**

**this is super short just a filler and im going to actully do smothan next chappie**

**i dont own**

* * *

leo

I skyped claire

She manually excepted it.

Damn it.

I smirked wickedly at her,"Hello wifey"

Claire cocked an eyebrow at me,"What are you on and can i have some?" I t was my turn to roll my eyes. I smirked again (I really should stop that i might turn into draco malfoy)

"I'm not on anything. anyways can you explain to me why you have a tumblr page dedicated to me? Not that im not appreciative but its a bit creepy"

Claire turned bright red and tried to explain,"Its aan old tumblr-"

"You updated it fifteen minutes ago"

"It was a different valdez-"

"there were pictures of me"

She sighed in defeat and glared at me.

I smirked again," I have a idea! I am going to take my shirt off and your going to post it."

Claire glred at me again before hitting the _end call_ button

* * *

**Damn i suck :(**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**I swear on the river styx that this next one will be lomger and mucho better.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was reading through comments and I noticed some of y'all pointing out things about my grammar and stuff. I really wanted y'all to know that this story really isn't ment to be sirus or anything. I write this to take my mind off of crap that happens kinda like a diary. I'm really sorry if. I have bad punctuation and stuff and maybe when I'm done I will come back and make it ok looking. **

** If y'all want to read a story that is ment for a Sirius book I suggest checking out ' Brooklyn rose and the seven demigods' **

**um I'm going on a major update spree tomorrow so everything is going to updated and stuff like that. **

**Love y'all **

**~kaylee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here i am upadating :).**

**I have been planning this chapter for two weks and im so excited to get it posted!**

**Umm so yeaster day i went skating and i saw my brother and his girlfreind making out. **

**do yall want to know a secret? Matti is based off of my brothers girlfreind (who is freaking epic) and cesily is based off of his ex (gosh the only thing that chick tlked about is her cracked phone)**

**i don't own**

* * *

"Do you have another best freind?"

I turned to face matti who was leaning against the locker next to mine,"No,I'm way too lazy to find another bff"" Matti nodded and linked our arms. together we skipped out of hell...i mean Tartarus ...Azkaban...SCHOOL! We were almost off campus when matti froze.. I turned around to see cesily Aka: the blonde bitch walking towards us. Matti gave me a quick hug before dashing away. I glared at her retreating back

Some freind you are.

I turned around again and almost collided with cesily. Like my nose almost smashed into her boobs. 

I'm not short. I'm hobbit sized!

"Woah chicka" I said,"Take five big steps or ten giant baby steps back" Cesily smirked before grabing my wrist.

I chuckled nervesly and stepped back. Cesily steped forward with me.

"I should really get home" I stuttered reaching for my quick at lightning Cesily smacked the phone out of my hands and clattering into a tree. I whirled around "Hey! that cost a lot of m-" I stopped beacuse in Cesily's place was a Drachene

Ok so a mythical monster is in front of me. Lets seek the options here claire.

Percabeth fought this in book four.

Ok how did percabeth do this!

Where the hell is riptide when you need it!

Damn damn damn

Now i think we all know how great i am in pniced situations so we really shouldnt be supprised at what came out of my mouth.

"I liked you better as a size two slut"

Ok claire you just wrote your death wish.

Cesily rased her taloned hand and smacked me so hard i went flying into a tree.

Then everything went black

* * *

**thoughts?**


	14. Not a chappie!

**Ok so I tried to wright a nother chapter but I'm a) in home room b) being watched and c) way it hyper to make proper sentence. I'm working on a chapter now an will have it posted later today or tomorrow. After today I'm not going to update for about a week because my dad is coming home from deployment today so I'm going to spend most of my time with him. Ummmmm This next chapter is going to be in Leo's pov. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with Claire. Hehe**

**anyway thanks for e reviews love you **


	15. Chapter 15

**omg! soo i had part of this chappie typed up and then ff dedleted it.**

**whyuyyyyyy**

**so yeah here i ammm**

**i dont own**

* * *

I shot awake gasping. Sticking my hand out i flipped on my lamp and scanned the room for Cesily,boogyman,a clown,or any other type of horrible beasts. I relized that it was all just a dream i turned to see the time.

_freaking 2:46 a. fucking.m._

I collapsed back onto my pillows.

_stupid valdez making me have stupid dreams._

I flipped off my lamp in attempt to fall asleep but my brain had other ideas.

_when you cant sleep it means someone is thinking about you_

_OHHHH leo?_

_no!_

_claires got a crushie-wushie_

_no!_

_yes!_

_no!_

_yes!_

_no!_

_yes!_

_no!_

_DUMBLEDORE_

_SHUT UP BRAIN!_

there.

I got up from my warm bed ad walked over to my computer.

Youtube.

What does one do when on youtube?

One searches percy jacksdon fanfic trailers.

Just kidding!

I was watching tutorials on how to communicate with squirrels. I checked the time and decided to skype Leo.

It rang

and rang

and rang

yay he anwsered!

shit it no he didn't.

* * *

Sooooo has anyone ever ordered a mocha from mc Donald's? i did. Today and was asked like 50 questions.

ummmmmmmmmmmmm

food?

food is good

i like pizza.


	16. Chapter 16

**this is the last chapter guys! I'm really sorry but i have no more ideas or anything so im ending this here. I hope you have enjoyed this s story and i love you all.3**

**disclaimer: i don't own**

* * *

I groaned and popped a potato chip in my mouth. Taking out my homework i started on the equations.

three to the fifth power plus the square root of nine minus three plus negative four times sixteen divided by twelve.

I groaned and ate another [potato chip letting my thoughts wander. A month ago i met Leo. two weeks ago i met the rest of the Argo. Whenever i mention (or think for that matter) leo i blush. Yep. I like him.

I logged onto youtube and watched some fanfiction trailers. Listened to some music. Got on virtual calculator and cheated until my dad came in and told me to do it my self.

Then i got the call.

THE_BOY_ON_FIRE_ would like to video chat you.

accept decline

accept.

I smiled at the screen but my smile dropped inimitably when i saw Leo's face. he was wringing his hands and looked very serious,

"Leo" I said softly. He looked up at me and just stared

"Its um time." My insides froze and i knew what he ment. I wasn't good.

_I threw a piece of my popcorn at the screen. "You suck!" I shouted at him. Annabeth rolled her eyes at us from the other side of the engine room. Leo faken gasped and clutched his chest."That hurt clairebear! Right here" He tapped the right side of his chest._

_ I rolled my eyes at his antics,"Wrong side dumbass" Leo shrugged,"C'mon! you know your glad you met me!" I shook my head teasingly at him."Your gonna feel bad if i go off to battle and that was the last thing you said to me"_

_I glared at him. He'd better not just ditch me. "Valdez you better call me or send me a sign or something before you leave" Leo turned serious and nodded senserley," Of course i will"_

"It's time isnt it" I said knowing the answer. Leo nodded

"Uh...I know this isn't the best time but..."

"What?"

Well...Uh..you see...i...uhh"

"Spit it out valdez"

"It's just the timing the best time"

"Honstley leo what is it'

"I love you"

* * *

**done!**

**i lied. I am putting an epolouge. Unfortunatly i dont know if leo lives or survives beacuse im not getting the BoO until saturday**

**_NOTHING_ ELSE!1**

**Sooooooooooo**

**yeah...**

**Thank for reading guys **


	17. Epolouge

**So here i am typing the epolouge...**

**ummm idk. I didnt like the way BoO ended and i went and saw rick when he came to altantq!**

**sooo i am just really idk. I cried and laughed and yeah...**

**so if you guys havnt heard demigods do indeed poop.**

**anyway i changed the last part to fit this story.**

* * *

Leo

_I woke up in someones yard. i was inbetween some pine trees kinda oiut of the way. I sat up and looked around trying to ignore the fact that i felt like i ws on fire. Not the kind i could controll but the kind tht burned me. I heard footsteps in the distance and crouched behind some trees._

_"YO! umm. Heller? anyone out here?"_

_I peeked out from behind my tree (which i learned later wan named thalia) and saw a fimilar looking figure in her yard. I scrambeled up and ran out to show my self. Claire turned and stared at me for a second,"Leo?" she asked as if she couldnt belive i was there. I nodded and waved a little. _

_ Claire slowly walked towards me with her mouth hanging open. She approched me and leaned in very close to my face_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And punched me in the gut._

_I hunched over gasping,"What was **that **for?" I asked. Claire glared at me_

_"For scaring the shit out of me valdez" she gave me a half smile. I stood up again and just stred at her in disbelif. She steped foreward once more._

_and kissed me._

_We pulled away and she placed a hand under my gaping jaw,"Close your mouth,You'll catch flys" _

* * *

**DONE! **

**The accadental skypoe call is offically over guys.**


	18. shout out ness

**This story is dedicated to my brother;beacuse with out his stubborn,asshole ways i would never have read this amazing series**

**Shout out to all of you** **ama_zang _people who reviewed**

** PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin **_  
_

**ReviewsForChap2 **

**Can'tResistThisFantabulosity **

**Ultimate Slytherin 2001 **

**Puppylover10226**

Book-shelfdivided

Guest

Goddess of Fangirls

Arrowette9402

hermes child awesomness

TyroneZSlayer

Aphrodite Child

Guest

Turkey has a dog

animegal1357

SevenPlaysSoftball

Drafgon

ICan'tStopEffingChangingMyName

ChildOfHermes

hoOPJO

imdivergentshadowhuntertribute

rosieposie

demi-wolf3T

musicforlife

addicted2percyj3

konakonacat

**I hope I got all of you. If I didnt then you will get a shout out in my next story.**

**Ummm I love all of you guys. and i so greatfull to ypu beacuse if if wasnt for your reviews then this fanfic would never be finishe dand i would abandon it.**

* * *

**October 15 2014;Kane Clarke and the hat of hades **


	19. Sequal?

**so this is just a thought I had...**

**shpuld I make a sequal? I mean I have some thoughts but I don't know if I actually want I write them down...**

**Um here's like sorta what I'm thinking opinions?**

_**the first time ,y boyfreind was over he nearly burned my house down. Not that I told my dads that,they were already pretty freaked out by the whole -daughter dating a fictional yet not fictnal charcter- concept. I eyed Leo Valdez out of he corner of my eye while introudising him to my family. I made a mental note that the fire estinqushier was under the kitchen sink if needed. Not that I thought it would be or anything! **_

_**Yeah i did. **_

**thoughts ?**

**umm also could you read my other story Kane Clarke and the son of hades? It has way longer chapters then this story and I had the idea for a while...**

**thats all **

**bye?**


End file.
